Coincidentally, Accidentally, Uncontrollably in Love
by Mercury Nacht
Summary: Ludwig, a "nerd", had been looking forward to quietly finishing high school and having a quiet life. However, when a boisterous Italian boy shows up, Ludwig starts feeling strangely towards him. Highschool AU, Gerita
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig sighed as he got on the bus. He had been beating himself up since 3rd period, chemistry, where he got a 95 on a test. Plopping in his regular seat, Ludwig pulled put his phone and headphones. While waiting on the bus to leave, Ludwig put on his music. Many people would find it odd that he listened to "pop", but Ludwig found it enjoyable. While getting comfortable, Ludwig felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he noticed the most beautiful brown eyes and the accompanying face. He reached up and removed his headphones. "Excuse me, may I sit here?" came the songlike voice. "Oh... Um...Um... Ja. You can." The kid made a happy ve~ sound and sat down. Ludwig went to put his headphones back in when the kid started talking.

"My name is Feliciano. I just moved here from New York City with my fratello. We were living there with our aunt while my grandpa got a home here. We were all living in Italy until my Grandpa got a job here about seven months ago." Ludwig had to take a moment to process this, as Feliciano spoke very quickly. "I've been living in town for about a year now, but the states for two years. Normally Ludwig wouldn't associate with people because his German accent and occasional slipping back into the language scared people away, and the fact that he was rather big and well built didn't help. This kid was different though. Feliciano fell right into conversation with him and gave him a slight fluttering in his chest that Ludwig didn't quite understand. Pushing the feeling down, he paid attention to Feliciano again. He held a pleasant conversation for a bit.

Ludwig noticed his house coming up. "Excuse me Feliciano, but this is my stop." Feliciano looked sad for a moment, but got gleam in his eyes. He reached over and gave Ludwig a hug. Ludwig's heart did a flip, which was weird, but he reciprocated the hug. "Bye Luddy! I'll see you tomorrow!" Ludwig blushed at the nickname and climbed off the bus.

Ludwig climbed on the bus, sipping on his coffee. He had spent the whole night think about Feliciano and the strange feeling that came with Feliciano's thought. He sighed as they entered Treehill Estates. So many of the schoolkids lived here. Ludwig had his headphones in and his eyes closed when he felt the weight in the seat shift. When he opened his eyes, a bright-eyed Feliciano was in his seat. "Hi Ludwig! How are you today?!" Ludwig cringed. He was a morning person, but no one should be that cheery in the morning. "I'm fine, Feliciano. How are you today?" Ludwig watched as Feliciano's smile grew even wider. "I brought you something Luddy!" Feliciano pulled out two chocolate bars and handed one to Ludwig. Ludwig smiled at the gift and his heart did the weird leaping thing again. "Danke, Feliciano. This will be good."

Ludwig chatted with Feliciano until they got to school. Ludwig hopped off the bus and wrapped his scarf around his neck. The Autumn breeze had a nip in it. Feliciano got off the bus after him and shivered. When he looked over at Feliciano, Ludwig realized he was only wearing a light jacket. "Here Feli, take my scarf. Your jacket is light and you are shivering." As Ludwig wrapped his scarf around Feliciano's neck, he realized he had called Feliciano by a nickname and blushed. Feliciano had the effect of making him blush easily. "Thanks Luddy! Now I won't be cold!" They walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia, and never will.

* * *

Ludwig headed off towards his favorite class of the day, band. He didn't really enjoy his first period, English. It wasn't his first language so he struggled with the class. The language of music was universal though, and he had been playing flute since he lived in Germany. Ludwig walked in the band hall and dropped off his book bag and grabbed a chair. He went and grabbed his flute and ran into Kiku, his Japanese friend who played clarinet. "Hello, Ludwig-san. How are you today?" "I'm doing fine." Kiku nodded his head and went to get his instrument. Ludwig's exchanges with Kiku were always short, but he was the only person Ludwig could call friend.

As Ludwig went to sit down, Katie, another one of the flutes, tripped Ludwig. He really didn't like that bitch. He knew he wasn't supposed to think like that, but he couldn't help it. She never learned her music and thought she was better than everyone else. Ludwig put his flute together, rather irritated that she had tripped him. It was a small band, and there were only five flutes. It really aggravated him that she got away with not playing. "Luddy!" There was only one person who called him that. Ludwig turned around and saw Feliciano standing in the doorway. But he wasn't there for long, because he charged over to Ludwig and hugged him. "Ludwig! I didn't know you were in band! What do you play? I play oboe!" Ludwig was surprised that the ball of energy he knew as Feliciano had the patience to play oboe. "I play flute. First flute in fact." Feliciano seemed surprised by that. "Big strong Luddy plays flute? I never wouldve thought , ve~." Ludwig say Mr. Roderich leaving his office, which signaled they needed to sit down.

"Class, I need to inform you that we have a new student. This is Feliciano Vargas, and he will be playing oboe. An impressive talent for one so young." Feliciano's face reddend at the statement. Now class, today we will go over all the music for the Christmas concert so that our new student can learn it.

Feliciano had turned out to have quite a talent and picked up the music quickly. Ludwig was walking down the hall towards the lunchroom with Feliciano, his heart a flutter and in a very good mood. Feliciano put him in a good mood and the feeling that was unshakeable wouldn't go away. Once in the lunchroom, Ludwig took Feliciano over to his regular lunch table where he sat with Kiku. Feliciano immediately tried to give Kiku a hug, which made Kiku visibly uncomfortable. After lunch, Ludwig headed towards his Spanish 2 class. Feliciano also happened to be in it. He seemed to understand it a bit better than Ludwig, which made him feel jealous, not his normal jealous, but a lighter form of it.

On the way to the bus, he met up with Feliciano, whose Algebra 2 class was across the hall from his. "You must be smart, Luddy. My algebra teacher said most sophomores took algebra 2." Ludwig blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl. "I took algebra last year. It was easy." The bus ride home was spent in idle chatter and laughter. The faint fluttering in Ludwig's chest had increased considerably. When it was time to get off the bus, Feliciano wrapped Ludwig's scarf back around his neck and gave him a big hug. Ludwig walked up his driveway in a giddy haze.

* * *

Yay! Two chapters in one day. I usually won't update this fast, but I had part of the story bouncing around. The high school is based off of mine, where we have block schedules. One day, we have four classes, the next day we have four different ones. It seems confusing but isn't. Gives you extra time for homework if the class doesn't meet everyday.


End file.
